Why Am I on Ice?
by LeAxel96
Summary: A man died in our world with one regret and wakes up in another with a goal of finishing his bucket list. Watch out world, I, Katsuki Yuuri, am coming for your ass- wait a minute, I've been OOC the minute I was born! SI/OC!Yuuri. Focuses mainly on Family/Friendship elements with hints of humor.
1. Well Unaware

**MC POV**

It felt so warm and comfortable wherever I'm holed up in which just means I'm not back in my cold, cold room. I don't remember drinking any alcoholic beverages unless I accidentally spiked the hot cocoa I had last night therefore I'm not anywhere near my friends' cold, cold rooms. I think I'm getting the hang of this logic thingy, see mom I could do it!

Now back to being warm and comfortable, no need to think, no need to worry, just chill and sleep. I'll deal with everything come morning.

Which is taking its' sweet time coming.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Oh.

My eyes were closed all this time, silly me.

Hello, 911, I can't seem to open my eyes. Help me.

I think I trespassed because I feel someone crushing me. Whoever you are, I'm so sorry for crashing in your warm and comfortable place. I can't breathe. Please don't kill me. I'd leave if I could but-

Ouch!

My head is going to burst! I'll give you a manga of your choice back at my place just stop squishing me!

The light it burns!

Fu-, I mean, URINE!

See mom, I can still filter my mouth even under pressure. I hope you're still proud of me.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please! The light, too bright.

Do you delight in seeing people cry, huh? You, sadist! I may not see you clearly but I can feel you restricting me, person with giant hands. I did not mean to trespass, we could have talked this out like civilized people but no, let's act first ask questions later and-

Oh.

Thank you for the warm blanket?

Okay, let's talk.

After a recovery nap, okay?

Good talk!

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The baby yawned and proceeded to close his eyes in exhaustion.

"Dear, look, our precious baby boy," one Katsuki Hiroko said, presenting the bundled up baby to her husband, one Katsuki Toshiya.

"He's so smart, too, saying his first word already, our little Yuuri," Toshiya takes the sleeping bundle of joy and smiles tenderly at him. He thinks that his son was born to win starting by winning the hearts of people he will meet as he grows into his own someday.

"Of course he knows his own name. You keep on telling him since the start of my final trimester," Hiroko motions for someone to come closer. "Come, Mari, meet you little brother."

One wild Katsuki Mari appears standing on her tiptoes trying to peer at the sleeping baby. "He looks like a cinnamon roll, so tiny."

Both the parents laugh. Toshiya bends a little for Mari to look closer. "He will grow taller than you and maybe even me but that will come later on. For now, he needs someone to protect him, a big sister that will support him all the way, doesn't he?"

Mari now looks at her little brother with bright adoring eyes, nodding with conviction. "I will definitely be the bestest big sister for him. He won't be jealous of others because he has the bestest big sister ever," she tries to hook pinky fingers with Yuuri to seal the deal but the baby suddenly clings on to her finger. Hiroko coos at her children while Toshiya is searing this moment into his memory. Mari just looks more enamored with the sleeping baby.

"It's a promise of a lifetime."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Minako)**

It's been nearly two years since she left Hasetsu for her final hurrah as a professional danseuse and she can't wait to finally meet the latest Katsuki addition. It's kind of sad that she couldn't come home due to the preparation and execution of her final professional season. A year for training with the prestigious Paris Opera Ballet School students then performing Swan Lake the next season with the leading role.

She enters her apartment and smiles in melancholy as she remembers her last performance. Swan Lake, her first and final dance as the leading role. How fitting that it was the only time she interprets the ending with Dying Swan. The culmination of her career, dying with dignity and grace.

After putting away most of her things, she prepares for bed to sleep off the jet lag. She lies down, closing her eyes and yet an hour later there she is, hugging her knees as tears now flow freely from her eyes while silent sobs wrack her body. Tears she wouldn't dare shed during her ballet school days, tears she wouldn't dare shed during her professional years as she tried to climb the ranks befitting her station as a danseuse, tears she wouldn't dare shed as she destroyed and transformed her body to be beautiful grace, _**tears she wouldn't dare shed**_ as she was told **again and again** that she was not qualified for a position just because she was a Japanese, a foreigner. Oh, the humiliation she felt for being a gaijin in another land. All the pent up anguish and frustration just kept on coming. Silent tears are her response to all the negativity.

After shedding tears for the hard times, she now smiles and remembers that she did it. She, a Japanese, a foreigner, has achieved in what she set out to do. This time she shed tears of happiness as she remembers how she succeeded in graduating from Paris Opera Ballet School to Paris Opera Ballet proper, how she finally danced the leading role of Swan Lake, how she won Benois de la Danse, how she grew to become a prima ballerina, internationally recognized.

It didn't matter anymore that she would never be a Danseuse étoile in Paris Opera Ballet.

Who was she kidding, it still stings but she would rather move forward than get hung up on what would never happen. That's why she came home, to have students of her own to teach and heaven forbid her students will be the epitome of grace without any unhealthy rivalry. She will teach them how to recognize their own beauty, how to be a person with dignity, how to make music with their own bodies.

Exhausting her supply of tears, Okukawa Minako slept with a clear mind and feeling the sense of finally being home.

* * *

The town gave her a proper welcome during the next few days especially the Katsukis, or more specifically their newly christened onsen, Yu-topia Katsuki. She didn't get to meet little Yuuri due to her always visiting during nap time. She got her chance the next week when she entered the Yu-topia to children's laughter.

It turns out that both Hiroko and Toshiya are encouraging their son to say his first word with Mari making funny faces in the background making the baby laugh while clapping.

"I thought his first word was his name?" she stated amused.

"Oh, Minako-senpai, that doesn't count," Hiroko then goes back to repeatedly saying 'Say mama, Yuu-kun.'

"Let me see my godson, look this way, precious," as Minako approached Yuuri holding out her hands to lift him, he looked at the face of the new arrival then gave the brightest grin ever.

"Pretty!"

Everyone froze as they looked at the still grinning baby chanting 'pretty' over and over again making gestures at his godmother to pick him up.

"Did he just-"

"Minako-senpai, that's unfair!"

"Outoto is so cute!"

Minako's sole focus was on Yuuri as she lifted him securely into her arms. They never broke eye contact as pandemonium arose around her courtesy of the Katsukis.

"I will protect you with my life," she swore to him seriously.

He cupped her cheek with his soft hand and gave her the sweetest smile ever.

"Pretty."

Precious!

* * *

A/N:

Yay. I'm in the YoI hell. I'm not confident that all information about ballet is true, they were gathered from research. This fic will cover other POV's to give background on how I interpret some characters.

Paris Opera Ballet – oldest national ballet company and regarded as one of the most preeminent ballet companies in the world.

Gaijin – literally 'outside person'

Benois de la Danse – one of the most prestigious ballet competitions.

Danseuse étoile – principal dancer


	2. Heart and Hearth

**MC / Yuuri POV**

I think I'm in an anime. I swear I really do really, really think I'm in one. I have suspicions. I know I'm just talking to myself albeit only in my mind which makes me seem like an insane person. Or I'm just plain insane but I digress.

My suspicions of being in an anime:

-I'm in kindergarten and Keiko-sensei directs me towards a seat near the windows at the very back of the room, she then directs another boy to my table and he seats beside the window. The boy looked at me, "Kamikorosu." This boy must be a protagonist.

-When Mari-nee and I were going home for the day, a nearby park was filled with crows cawing at a man sitting on one of the benches. Mari-nee tensed up and urged me to walk faster. It gained the attention of the man who looked our way, raised his hand with a wave, "Yo!" He can actually do the eye smile with only an eye, I was shocked and rooted to the spot. This man was impressive! Mari-nee forcefully dragged me home as the last thing I saw in the man's place were a couple of falling leaves and the sudden disappearance of Haruhi Suzu- I mean, the crows, yeah, the disappearance of the crows. That man must have been an antagonist.

-When we made it home, mom and dad greeted us by the gates. They were not alone. They were conversing with a blonde man wearing a green-striped hat and the green onsen robes. It seems the man was going to enter the onsen now when he caught sight of us. He looked at Mari-nee then looked at me, his assessing stare was a bit creepy but I smiled at him anyway, no need for the both of us to feel awkward. "Interesting," the man walked in as mom and dad asked us how the first day of school was, leading us inside towards the common room. I'm sure that… That man… is a pervert.

My dear brain, see. I must be in an anime. What? I must have a list of why I must also be insane? Fine, brain. You win but for the record, I'm not crazy.

My suspicions that I'm irreversibly insane:

-My name is Katsuki Yuuri. My name back then doesn't matter anymore and it's not because I forgot about it, okay? I'm 5 years old.

-I have a loving family who owns an onsen, 'Yu-topia Katsuki', named after le moi.

-My parents are Katsuki Toshiya and Hiroko and my sister is Katsuki Mari. Coincidence? Of course!

-I have the prettiest woman on Earth to be my godmother. She's also a prima ballerina who's teaching Mari-nee and I her pretty ways. It's a painful process but worth it. Pretty hurts. My admiration for Minako(Pretty)-sensei is rising exponentially, she makes pretty look effortless.

-Minako-sensei is encouraging me to skate. She's obsessed with a certain Stéphane Lambiel who's apparently a junior Swiss figure skater. She kept on gushing about his exhibition gala in the World Championships that year.

-I don't have a dog named Vicchan which is the strongest indicator that I'm actually insane because I really wanted to have a toy poodle named Vicchan for no particular reason and I'm not in an anime, damn it.

-I don't know if I should deny or rejoice in this new reality.

Now that I think about it, both lists make me sound crazy.

I think I'd rather choose to live in anime than be crazy any day.

I'm screwed.

At least I still have a bucket list to complete.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Mari)**

She was sitting in the private living room with her little brother helping him with his homework. It was always a joy for her to be in his presence. He was quite a quiet child but when it comes down to it he will talk to anyone who he thinks might need help.

It's quite funny how he's not conceited enough to think that he can help every person with a problem, not that he's not confident or anything, it's just the way he makes people want to be a better person of themselves. He accepts that he can't help everyone and encourages those he can't help to find people or things that will help them help themselves for who will help you than you yourself with the support of those who care for you.

How does she know all of this? She wasn't living under a rock the whole time her brother started helping others. Who did he help first? She would like to believe that it was Mari herself. It was actually Minako-sensei.

She knew she was not as smart as Yuuri, not as good looking even as she was at his age, not as serene, not as fearless but even then he reached out to her, trusting her to hold his hand, trusting her to guide him.

"Mari-nee is so smart."

"Mari-nee is so cool."

"Mari-nee is very good at this."

"I love you, Mari-nee."

She loves him, too. She so dearly loves her little personal sunshine. She knows she can't keep him forever. She knows he'll be too big for little Hasetsu. But most of all, even when he'll be so faraway seemingly out of reach, she knows in her heart that he would still love and miss those he cares about sorely.

* * *

"Hey, Mari-nee," the Katsuki kids were laying on the tatami mats finished with homework.

"Yes, Yuuri?" she looked towards him but he was looking at the ceiling, a frown on his face. It was times like these that Mari thought that Yuuri was too serious for a kid, too mature, few and far between they may be.

Yuuri still looking at the ceiling with a frown. Eyes too old, too heavy. "I'd like to skate."

"…Skate?" as in ice skating?

This time he turned to look at her a silly smile on his face. "Yeah, like ice skate, you know skating in ice."

"I know what ice skating is you little punk," Yuuri didn't know how relieved she was to see his smile.

"…Do you think I can do it?" this is not right. Her little brother should not sound this insecure. He is not a weakling like one of those neighborhood boys who bully in groups because they are the insecure ones.

"Do you want to do it?"

Yuuri looked back up to the ceiling letting a moment of silence hang between them. He seemed to be contemplating what to say next. He met her eyes, a strange gleam she didn't understand burning in his eyes.

"I feel like I'm meant to do it."

She watched the growing resolve in his countenance. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I want to skate until I'll make it to the top. I want to skate like Minako-sensei's Stéphane Lambiel. I want to be beauty and race on ice just like how Minako-sensei is," Those eyes now burn with familiar determination.

"But?" She's nearly getting through to him.

"…But it's expensive."

This boy really. "Is that all?"

"Huh?" he looked a little dumbfounded, Mari feels a little accomplished. She should surprise her brother more often.

"Don't 'huh' me. If this is what you really want, I'm sure mom and dad are in the same boat as me. We'll be here to support you all the way," She couldn't help the big grin she knows that is plastered on her face. She may look like an idiot but she'd be an idiot if it reassures Yuuri.

"I- thank you, Mari-nee," Yuuri was now sporting a little blush that reached up to the tip of his ears. So cute!

"That's what family is kiddo."

"I love you, Mari-nee."

Mari swears that she will never get tired of hearing her little brother say those words. "And I love you, too, squirt. Just don't go forgetting us when you make it big."

"Hai, hai," he smiled in exasperation, pushing her hand away from messing his hair a little bit more. Her little personal sunshine really is precious.

"Hmmmm…"

"What is it, Yuuri?" were there any other concerns he wanted to talk about?

Yuuri's eyes looked as though he was very far away. Mari's concern grew.

"…What would Yuzuru-san do?" he asked no one in particular assuming his deeply thinking pose.

"…Who the heck is Yuzuru?"

* * *

It had been a few months since Yuuri started training in ice skating, he was really serious about making it to the competitive circuit and they were so proud of his progress. He even made friends with one Yuu-chan and one Takeshi-san, how he came to befriend the boy who was known to be very rude was beyond Mari but if he dares hurt her little brother, there will be hell to pay.

It was well on into the night that it was nearly time for the kids' bed time when Mari had the urge to drink orange juice. Damn hormones and puberty making her crave for things during inconvenient times. Heaving a sigh, she stood from her bed and headed towards the kitchen.

When she stepped at the landing of the stairs, she heard voices in the private living room.

'Crap, I'm going to get found out.'

As she started to head back up she froze in her footsteps thinking she heard wrong.

"The onsen by Nijinomatsubara pine grove closed business for good. They're heading out of Hasetsu tomorrow morning, sold off the property to some city family who wants to build a summer house on the country side." Someone sighed somberly. It was Minako-sensei. What was she doing here at this time?

There were clinks of glasses and shifting of clothes inside the room. Mari didn't want to eavesdrop and be found out but she couldn't resist being curious. This was going to bite her in the butt she knew it.

"More and more people are leaving Hasetsu to go find more excitement in the cities," Minako sensei huffed. It was true though, even Mari wanted to leave at one point. She'll return of course but the thrill of doing something new and exciting is what compels her to think about leaving with a little guilt.

Mari heard her mom sob and felt a bit guiltier now. "Toshiya, what are we going to do? At this rate, we might be the last onsen in business and it will be very hard keeping up with the expenses."

"I think we can still let Yuuri skate, the Nishigoris, bless them, are letting him skate freely but it is still pricey, though."

Mari couldn't believe what she just heard her father say.

"You can't be serious! That boy is talented, just give him a few more years and it will all pay off!" Minako-sensei sounded so enraged it frightened Mari a little. She never heard Minako-sensei that mad before.

"Minako-senpai…"

"Minako, at this rate, we can only give him a few more months. It will be a tight few years and Mari is going to college. We can't spare more than necessary. I'm sure Yuuri will understand."

"Of course, he will! He'd be so disappointed but would end it all if he thinks he was being a bother."

Mari flinched. She silently ran to her room, silently closing her door. She curled up under the blankets thinking about what was happening in the living room. This is bad, this is very bad. She wanted to go to college. She wanted to leave, to go out and experience city life but Yuuri's disappointed but understanding face kept flashing in her mind.

Who was she kidding?

She'd rather see Yuuri happy than going off leaving a very heartbroken little brother. Call her selfish and a coward but she was afraid of what would happen if Yuuri did stop skating. What would she return to when she leaves? Would Yuuri still be the same? Would he hate her for taking away what he loves while she's doing what she wanted? Would he still be the same personal little sunshine?

She was pathetic and selfish.

* * *

"Mari-nee, why?"

Mari turned only to find her little brother looking up at her in sadness. It struck her then that even though Yuuri was the kind and compassionate boy everyone loved, he was oddly mature for his age, understanding the implications of little actions made by people around him.

"Don't worry, I did it of my own free will."

"You'll even quit ballet, I thought you loved ballet?"

She only loved it because it was a way to bond with her brother.

"I'll be working full time at the onsen. I won't have time for ballet-"

Yuuri hugged her so tightly that Mari thinks she heard her ribs crack.

"You didn't have to give up so much," he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oi, squirt, you don't have to be this dramatic. I made my own choice."

Yuuri was now full on crying on her shirt. Mari was trying not to think of the snot she will have to wash off later. "I'm counting on you. You better be training real good to bring home those gold medals, you hear me?"

There it was, the burning determination blazing in his eyes. She knows she made the right decision. This was worth it and he will prove so over and over again.

"I'll make you proud. I'll make Mari-nee very proud."

You already do, my little personal sunshine.

You already do.

* * *

 **Yuuri POV**

I won't waste what you have given me. I'll send you to a university, Mari-nee.

* * *

A/N:

Yay! Another update that came alive on its own.

This chapter takes place when Yuuri is between 5-7 years old.

Don't take the cameos from other animes seriously, thy're just there because, meh. ;3

It was fun writing Mari. I really went Phoenix Wright on the sibling relationship, haha.

This chapter is about acceptance on Mari and Yuuri's parts. If you saw that then kudos to you.

A part is now revealed on why Yuuri will BAMF!Yuuri in later chapters.

And btw… Who is Yuzuru-san?


	3. Yes Friendship

**Yuuri POV**

'Houston, we have a problem' was the first thing that ran through my mind as I watched Takeshi-kun look at me with envy... I thought we were past the antagonistic stage already. I looked at what he's looking at specifically and found myself looking at our resident Ice Queen hanging off my back gushing at a picture of one Viktor Nikiforov in one of the international magazines with questionable origins. Well, as long as she's happy, I guess.

I smugly smirked his way, wiggling my eyebrows and just plainly conveying to him that I know his deepest darkest secret to date. Nishigori Takeshi has a crush on dear Yuu-chan. I can just see a sweat slide down his cheek.

I wanted to laugh but that would just be in poor taste, better listen to Yuu-chan while she elaborates on Nikiforov moves we will be incorporating later.

If only Takeshi-kun knows that he shouldn't feel threatened. Me, a threat? Preposterous.

It's kind of pathetic watching Takeshi-kun be rejected by an oblivious Yuu-chan, better help him then.

On another note, I'll be entering my first national skating event in a few months. I remember everyone's reactions when we received the letter, Pretty-sensei was the funniest because she was torn between dancing on the spot in unholy glee or shouting to the rest of Hasetsu that I was her godson. Understandably, everyone was proud, only 12 years old and I was already a celebrity in Hasetsu. It's kind of embarrassing, really. They say that if I continue doing national events, it will bring tourists to our sleepy seaside hometown.

At least my fame is good for something I suppose.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Mari)**

She walked inside Ice Castle to find her little brother with his little friends saying their goodbyes as if they'll never see each other again tomorrow.

"Ready to go, squirt?"

"Yes, Mari-nee. Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Yuuri-kun!"

The boy just snorted his way. Both Katsukis started walking home.

"Rude."

"Don't mind him Mari-nee, he's just jealous because he has a crush." Yuuri proceeded to giggle cutely while rubbing his hands, huh, his hands must be cold.

"Those two? Like that will ever happen."

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and held out his hand towards her. Mari also stopped in confusion.

"Wanna make a bet?"

It's on punk.

"I bet they will never happen, if I win you get to do anything I want." Mari was so sure of it, she won't go to one of her idol's concert if she wasn't.

"I bet they will get together, have kids, and name them after skating jumps. If I win, you get to do anything I want." There it is again, Yuuri's shrewd look.

"That was oddly specific... Deal."

"Deal!"

Both Katsuki children shook hands on it.

* * *

 **Takeshi POV**

This is bad, really bad. Yuuri knows my secret and might be laughing himself sick about it. What if he tells Yuu-chan about my crush on her? She won't ever look at me the same way ever again! I'm so doomed...

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun, I don't feel the same way." an imaginary Yuuko says with an apologetic face.

At least she'll let me down gently. I'm so doomed...

"Takeshi-kun! One of your friends is here to see you!"

"I'm coming, mom!"

Who would come visit at this early hour?

... It can't be Yuu-chan, can it?

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun, I don't want to be friends anymore..." an imaginary Yuuko says with a sad face.

No, brain, stop it!

Rounding the corner of the stairs, I saw mom with Yuuri in the kitchen calmly sipping their tea like old friends. They seemed to be chatting about his programs.

"Oh, Takeshi-kun, here's your hot choco." Mom promptly stands and leaves the kitchen with her tea, "I'll leave you both alone to talk."

I eyed Yuuri warily. I think this is the part where he will mock me about Yuu-chan with his smug face.

Yuuri took his time sipping the tea, clearly enjoying it.

"You need a plan of action," he said with an air of serenity hanging about him. He must have sensed my confusion as he proceeded to smile his 'charming smile'.

Wait a minute.

He must have come to tell me in person that he and Yuu-chan are a thing. I can already feel the despair clawing at my chest. It's over. I'm done... But I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my misery.

"You need to show Yuu-chan that you care about her."

He can take this talk up his... Say what now? Now I'm confused... again.

"She likes you, too, you know but that is not enough for you to get together."

"How do you know for sure know that she likes me? Does she even like me?"

I stood up to pace around the kitchen, this conversation is working me up. I was prepared for Yuuri to mock me, not trying to help me darn it! He also stood up to stand directly in my path.

"Trust me, I know for certain that she likes you, just calm down and let me help you."

This is getting suspicious...

"What's the catch?"

"None."

Definitely suspicious...

"So why are you helping me?"

"Because we're friends."

I felt a well of emotions in my chest and tears prickling my eyes. This is the first time I felt confident that I was not alone in the world. Of course I got my parents but it's just not the same when someone declares eternal friendship to you.

"Thanks Yuuri, what do you have in mind?"

He simply smiled at me and proceeded to suggest what I should do. I'm starting to like this friendship thing.

* * *

 **Yuuri POV**

As I hang back and let the lovebirds have their moment, I thought back to how the few weeks of getting everything together was so worth it. I'm glad Takeshi-kun took the skating route with all the props which was the most dramatic but also the most heartfelt. He skated to 'My Heart Will Go On' inspired by the movie 'Titanic' which I found darkly funny as it was a tragic romance movie. At the very end of his performance, he gave Yuu-chan a red rose and proposed on one knee... Nah, I kid, he just confessed awkwardly, fumbling with his words with a flushed face but never mind that as Yuu-chan enjoyed the whole show and confessed back stuttering cutely.

All in all it was a smashing success as the newly dubbed couple were talking in hushed tones both adorably flushed to the ears standing in the rink so I called it a day changed into my regular shoes and waited for Mari-nee to pick me up.

* * *

 **Minako POV**

"The gold medalist for the Japan Junior Figure Skating Championships Men's Division is... Katsuki Yuuri!"

The cheering was so loud as some people from Hasetsu came to support their very own Ice Prince.

"That's my godson!" I shouted as I waved around my banner above my head.

After the awarding, we went out to eat at a nearby family restaurant. Our area was filled with excited chatter courtesy of myself and Mari while Yuuri was silently eating while smiling.

"I want to enter the Junior Grand Prix. Next time."

He has that look of determination and I knew he was going to make the cut. How these kids grow up so quickly.

"You know, it's going to get harder from here on out." I said as all the occupants of our table are listening in on our conversation.

"I know and I will be prepared."

"... That's my godson."

I'm so proud of you.

* * *

A/N:

So here's another chappie after a very long break... I blame it on my laptop crashing and of course my own laziness.

I don't know when the next chapter will be but I think it will be soon.

MidgetOfTheMist: Thanks for the review, I will continue even though the update will be slow.


	4. Arranged Fate

**Yuuri POV**

It is the night of the banquet after the Junior Grand Prix Finals Season 2005-2006 at Ostrava, Czech Republic. I won bronze which is an achievement at my first try. Everyone was ecstatic about my accomplishment. Kaa-san even mentioned that the onsen was raking in visitors ever since I qualified for JGP and here I am now mingling with other skaters and sponsors. Everyone was nice and some of them were even eager to talk with me but there was someone I wanted to talk to. Though talking with the sponsors is kind of fun when you like them which I do.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for just a while?"

Just the one I've been looking for.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Chris)**

Chris was disheartened at the fact that he was not a medalist but not for long. He found someone interesting to occupy his mind.

"Viktor was top notch again and Yuuri Katsuki... What a beautiful performance."

"Chris, are you not going to the banquet?" asked his coach, one Josef Karpisek.

Chris looked at the time, he was late already.

"Why not go talk to the other skaters. It might ease your mind if you do, I heard that Viktor would be there." Josef smiled, trying to cheer up the teenager.

Chris sighed and stood up. He did not want to talk to anyone right now but there's no use in moping inside the room.

"Let's go coach. Better fashionably late than never."

With that both of them went down to the banquet where their arrival was noticed by some. Chris was given encouragement by those he knew from past competitions and even the ones he just met. It seems like it's well known that he did not make it to the top but he will stand his ground. He would not have made it to the finals if he was not good.

It was exhausting mingling with others in his disheartened state until finally, he saw someone who he has been meaning to talk to and it was not Viktor Nikiforov. Josef noticed where Chris was looking at and grinned.

"I'll be by the main table with the other coaches if you need me."

And with that, Josef left Chris to his own devices. He was still looking at the young man when suddenly his feet started moving towards the young man's direction.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for just a while?"

Yuuri Katsuki looked at him with a smile, "It would be my pleasure."

"I'm Christophe Giacometti but you can call me Chris."

"Katsuki Yuuri. You may call me Yuuri."

Both teenagers shook hands.

"I would like to congratulate you on getting bronze, it was no easy feat for sure. I didn't manage to get a medal myself but it is fine. I'll get one on the next Junior Grand Prix. Just you watch."

Chris realized what he just said and got embarrassed. He couldn't believe what he was spouting to a person he just met no less. He should have just stayed moping in his room if this was the behavior he showed to someone he wanted to be friends with.

While Chris was internally warring with himself, he did not notice the soft smile Yuuri sent his way.

"I did watch you and you were always splendid."

Chris cut short his internal fretting because of surprise. "Huh, what?"

"You started last year and this is your second JGP, right?"

"Right." He was still surprised.

"Your theme this season was 'Innocence' and you really exuded that on the rink, I couldn't keep my eyes away."

Chris was now embarrassed for a whole new reason. Here was someone who watched him since his debut and was praising his programs.

'This is a keeper' Chris thought to himself.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You don't know how much that means to me. Do you want to be friends?"

Chris held his hand out and was met with Yuuri's hand.

"Of course! Let's exchange e-mails, that way we can still get in touch."

"Sounds good to me."

With that both teenagers exchanged e-mails which went on to become one of the most anticipated activity of Chris, chatting with Yuuri. Though their time zones were different, they still put effort in regularly contacting each other.

* * *

Many months passed and Chris found a good friend in Yuuri Katsuki. He also found out about how Yuuri was also a fan of Viktor though mildly. His friend, Yu-chan, was the true Viktor fanatic.

Months turned into three years and Chris found himself in the podium next to Yuuri. After their struggles, Chris won silver while Yuuri won gold at last.

They met up before going to the banquet and chatted on the way.

"This will be my last JGP. I'm moving on to the GP next season," Chris said sadly to Yuuri.

Yuuri patted Chris' back. "I see, congrats. I know you'll take the world by storm."

"Oh? What do you know that I don't?" Chris was always amused by this side of Yuuri because whenever he makes a prediction, it almost always comes true.

"I know you know Mr. Innocent but I'll keep my mouth shut on this one, anyways, I'll be moving on after next season so see you there at the top."

Chris laughed. "With Viktor Nikiforov, you mean."

"Of course with Viktor Nikiforov."

They both laughed until they reached the banquet hall and they mingled with the others.

It was an eventful night.

* * *

After Chris' first season in the Grand Prix, he also found a friend in the one and only Viktor Nikiforov. He found out that Viktor was a nice guy though a bit dramatic but so is he so he let that one pass. Chris saw more of Viktor than Yuuri which was kind of sad for him but he will meet him on the night of the banquet so no worries.

On the night of the banquet, he was with Viktor and can't wait for him to meet Yuuri. It was also Yuuri's second gold for JGP, he wanted to party to celebrate the final gold for JGP. But first, he needs to find Yuuri who was nowhere in sight.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Viktor said, looking at the distance.

Chris turned to look at this beautiful person and found his very own friend surrounded by his co-competitors. He felt giddy and ecstatic. 'Oh, this is going to be good. Someone's got a crush.'

"You want to meet him?" Chris asked while grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"What's with that look? Of course I want to meet him, I watched his programs for the past seasons and he is inspiring. The way he moves and the grace he exudes… It's enthralling." Viktor sighs. "I don't think he would want to meet with me though, he seems a little busy."

"Nonsense my friend, let's go talk with him right now."

Chris grabbed Viktor's arm and dragged him off to Yuuri's direction.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Of course, we've been friends since Junior. I'll introduce you to him." Chris winks back at Viktor.

"This is embarrassing. Please don't say anything about what I said." Viktor looked like he wanted to rip his arms off Chris' hand and bolt off the other way.

"No guarantees." Viktor whimpered behind him. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri and his companions looked their way and his companions bid their farewells while giggling.

"Yuuri guess who I brought with me!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Viktor)**

"Hello Viktor Nikiforov, I'm Katsuki Yuuri but you may call me Yuuri." Yuuri smiled up at Viktor.

Viktor felt like his mind was going to burst by how melodious and warm Yuuri's voice was. He kept silent not noticing Yuuri and Chris exchange glances, one with worry the other with mischief.

"Was it something I said? I'm sorry for being so straightforward please forgive me." Yuuri bowed to Viktor.

Viktor then snapped out of his daze waving his hands side to side wildly. "No need to bow, it's not you. I'm just surprised. I'm Viktor Nikiforov but you knew that already considering a while ago and now I'm rambling. Sorry." Viktor's ears turned red out of embarrassment. Here he was making a fool of himself towards someone he wanted to get to know.

Yuuri laughed and Viktor felt like he was going into relapse. He found himself getting more and more enamored with the young man in front of him.

"Forgive him, Yuuri, he drank a bit." Viktor felt like Chris was not helping him in this situation at all, it felt like he was laughing at him.

"I don't mind. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go see coach, it's almost time to end the banquet anyway." Yuuri looked apologetic.

Viktor couldn't hide his disappointment. "It's okay, Yuuri. I hope you had fun."

"See you tomorrow, Yuuri. Remember you promised to drop me off."

"Yes, yes, I remember. Thank you both for your time. See you next time." After bidding his farewell, Yuuri left to find his coach. Both Chris and Viktor watched him going to the main table.

"So, what do you think?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows again at Viktor.

Viktor sighed dreamily. "He really is more beautiful up close."

"Seems like someone got a crush. Lucky you!" Chris laughed.

"It seems so. When do you think I'll get to meet him again?"

Chris looked at him deadpan. "Why did you not get his contact number then?"

"That's too forward!"

"I got his e-mail on our first meeting, jealous?" Chris smirked smugly.

Viktor looked elated. "Then can I get his e-mail from you?"

"No."

"No? Why not?" Viktor tried showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Because it is a privilege he bestowed upon me. You need to be worthy."

If only Viktor could wipe that smug smirk off Chris' face. Chris patted Viktor's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be in the Grand Prix next season and if you're going to the Olympics next year, he'll be in Vancouver. You'll get your chance to get his contact then."

The banquet came to an end and both men bid farewell after chatting about their future plans to each other.

* * *

 **Yuuri POV**

I can't believe I just met with the Viktor Nikiforov last week! Did I make a good impression? He looked so cool especially with his newly cut hair. But more importantly, time to train more. I'm chosen as a candidate for the Winter Olympics next year. Maybe I'll see both Chris and Viktor there.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Mari asked me.

I was in the middle of sweeping the front gate so it was embarrassing being caught in a daze. I continued sweeping.

"I'm thinking about going to America for university and to find another coach there." I felt guilty talking about this with my sister. I'm going to university in two years while she's stuck helping our parents.

"Hey, stop with that look. There's nothing to feel guilty about. If that's what you want then I'll support you all the way."

"Mari-nee…"

"Just do your best. You're already in the big leagues. Just don't forget about us when you're flowing with riches, yeah?"

I laughed. How could I not? I don't deserve a sister as good as Mari-nee is.

"Anyway, come to the back after you clean up. We've got something for you." Mari-nee turned to enter the onsen.

I wonder what it could be. My birthday was already celebrated so it can't be that. I finished sweeping and put back the cleaning supplies in the shed. As I walked towards the back, I can't help but feel anticipation for what might happen. I opened the door to a very much surprise for me.

"SURPRISE!"

"Woof, woof, woof!"

A brown toy poodle! I can't believe it. I thought I'll never have one, it was already past the time the original Yuuri got Vicchan. I bent down and scooped it up… It's definitely a she.

"So what are you going to name her, Yuuri?" Kaa-san asked with a proud smile.

"I'll name her…" 'Yuzuru' "… Yuzu-chan."

Mari-nee looked at me calculatingly. "Don't tell me you're going to name her after Yuzuru?"

"Well, I actually am."

"Oh, you're imaginary friend?" Tou-san chimed in.

"No, dear. It's one of the neighborhood boys. I think?" Kaa-san said with an inquiring gaze.

"Yuzuru-san is an inspiration to me. I'll achieve my dreams with Yuzuru-san as my guide." I said with conviction.

"Ooohh, someone's got a crush!" Kaa-san giggled.

Mari-nee looked threatening. "No, someone is going to be crushed."

I laughed, Mari-nee is really funny. Then the door slammed open, making Yuzu-chan yelp in surprise.

"I've got the dog supplies!" Pretty-sensei shouted in glee.

I'm glad I have friends and family that care.

* * *

Very sorry for the slow update. Uni happened and I got inspired a few hours ago by my guilt haha.

So here it is the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last.

Without further ado, enjoy!

BTW, I'm looking for fanart for the cover page.


	5. Making Progress

**Third Person POV (Viktor)**

It was expected that Viktor would win the Winter Olympics' Men's Singles in figure skating. What he did not expect was for his crush to attain bronze, just like his debut in JGP. He was ecstatic that he will get to meet Yuuri again and soon but days turned into weeks, he never got to see him outside the rink and they were already back in Russia which made Viktor really despondent that even Yakov Feltsman, his coach, noticed.

"Oi, Vitya, what's gotten into you?" Yakov did not want to see the ones he is coaching distracted with Worlds coming in a month's time. So all Viktor can do was wail at his coach.

"Yakov, it's terrible, I've not seen hide nor hair of Yuuri outside the rink!"

All Yakov can do was face palm at Viktor's dramatics. "I know of your infatuation with that Japanese boy but get a grip, the Worlds is coming up. If you don't train as you should, I'll make sure you won't see him for a long time."

Viktor gasped. "Is it your doing that I didn't get to see him in the first place? How could you?!"

By now the other skaters were gathering around Viktor and Yakov wanting to know more of the juicy gossip fuel that is Viktor's drama. Mila Babicheva, Yakov's newest student, was giggling at his antics while Georgi Popovich was shaking his head in exasperation.

"Calm down, Vitya. For all I know, I think he might be avoiding you."

"I knew it, I'm not interesting enough, is that it?" Viktor was now hanging on to the rink topper.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Yakov)**

Yakov did not have time for this, his star student was in the slumps and now all the skaters in the rink were distracted as well. At times like this, Yakov was lamenting at the fact that he wasn't paid enough for this. If only he had more normal students, he would be content, is that so much to ask for? But no, what the heavens gave him were dramatic, over-the-top students.

"All of you go back to practice! And Vitya, why not train more to show him that you are interesting with your program. He might definitely notice you if you win the Worlds."

Viktor perked up. "You're right! I must show him that I am more than what he thinks of me! Thanks coach!"

Viktor practiced with all he had for the next three weeks which made Yakov very accomplished indeed. Viktor never practiced as hard as he did then. He now knew the trick to motivate his star student with just a few words or a name per se.

"What would Katsuki think if you're slacking off?"

"You're right Yakov."

"Katsuki might find someone more interesting."

"That's not good!"

"Katsuki will definitely notice you now."

"I know, right?"

Yes, Yakov felt very accomplished. He feels a little guilt for using the Katsuki boy so much but all for the greater good. In the end, if it motivates his students, he's going to use what he must. Now, how to handle the Katsuki boy when he meets him.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Mila)**

Mila was giggling into her hand. She can't believe an uttered name could transform Viktor so much. Even she got into what coach was doing but at the end of the day, she was worried for him. He was training much more than the others and to her mind as a newbie in the rink, it was too much. She just hopes Yuuri Katsuki does notice his efforts when Worlds came. Oh yes, she knows of Yuuri Katsuki, who wouldn't? Getting bronze at his JGP debut, two silver and two gold still in JGP and finally getting bronze at his first Olympic event. He had become quite famous especially to the younger generation. Mila actually became a fan recently, he was so humble on television and his programs were delightful. She can't wait to meet him when she will debut on the JGP. But back to Viktor, he really was smitten and she heard that they only exchanged a few words to each other. She's going to do her best to support Viktor and Yuuri… Viktor and Yuuri… Victory… Viktuuri… Yes! Mila was a genius! She can't wait to tell Viktor about her OTP name.

* * *

 **Third Person (Viktor)**

"Hey, Viktor, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Viktor looked behind him to see the rink's newest student, Mila Babicheva.

"Sure, do you need help with something?"

Mila just smiled up at him. "Nope. I've been thinking about your crush on Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor gasped. "Who else knows?"

She laughed. "Literally the whole rink knows, it's that obvious."

He sighed. "So what is it about my crush?"

"Remember that you and Yuuri has claimed victory in the past and so I added your names and it turns into Viktuuri which also means victory my OTP." She smirked smugly with her hands on her hips.

Viktor gasped in elation. "Mila, you genius! Let's do mission code: Viktuuri, will you help me?"

Mila clapped her hands in glee. "It would be my pleasure."

They both shook hands and Yakov felt a foreboding feeling run down his spine. Meh, it must be because of his age.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not attending Worlds?!" Viktor shouted at Chris without meaning to, he was just in shock and dismay.

Chris sighed in disappointment already missing his friend. "I know, right? Apparently, he had a hand injury when he fell that his coach didn't allow him to participate. I hope he's alright."

"Of course he's alright, he can handle anything."

Chris smirked. "Careful, your crush is showing."

"I can't help it. I've even trained so hard for this day." He sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry, my friend. He promised he's going to watch which I'm sure you'll be there so relax."

"You're right, I'm going to show him how hard I've worked for this." Viktor was now determined to do the best he can so the watching Yuuri will also be enamored with him.

"That's the spirit, my friend but don't rest on your laurels or I'll be the one to win and snatch Yuuri's attention." Chris laughed, having fun in baiting Viktor.

"Watch me." Viktor challenged.

* * *

"I heard that the Katsuki boy could not make it to the Worlds. Just do your best. I know he's watching from somewhere." Yakov felt a little bad for Viktor but the show must go on.

"…Viktor Nikiforov!"

His name was announced.

"It's show time."

With that, Viktor entered the rink to perform a program made specifically for Yuuri's enjoyment.

* * *

"You win this time but next time I'll win." Chris said with a smile.

"We'll see, I hope Yuuri watched my performance. I wouldn't think I'll survive if he skipped my part."

Even Chris gets exasperated with Viktor's crush. "Tone down with the mushy part, you sound like a stalker."

"I'm not!"

"You sound like one."

"How dare yo-!"

"Chris! Viktor!" someone shouted from their left.

They both turned to see that it was the one person they have been talking about.

"Yuuri! I thought you couldn't come?" Chris was happy seeing his friend well except the bandage wrapped around his left hand.

"Chris, just because I couldn't compete doesn't mean I can't come, you know. Oh hello, Viktor, it's nice to see you again."

Viktor wasn't prepared with Yuuri's surprise approach but he managed to smile charmingly.

"It's lovely to see you again, Yuuri. How's your hand?

Yuuri raised his hand. "Oh this. It's healing quite nicely thanks for asking." Yuuri bowed.

Viktor thought that Yuuri was so precious right then.

"Anyways, here Chris, roses for you." Yuuri handed a bouquet of roses to Chris.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

With no other bouquet in sight, Viktor seethed in jealousy on the inside while maintaining a calm smile with an eye twitching.

Chris felt the change in atmosphere so he tried to run away but Viktor firmly put his hand on his shoulder blocking his escape.

"What's the matter Chris?" asked an oblivious Yuuri towards an uncomfortable Chris.

"Haha, it's nothing Yuuri, I think I'm just feeling the chills."

"If you're sure. By the way, here is yours, Viktor. Congratulations on your win." Yuuri handed something to Viktor.

"Oh, what's this?" Viktor opened his hand to look at the object.

"It's a pendant I made myself. It's styled like a crown to signify your victories. Do you like it?"

At the word victory, Viktor's mind went into overdrive. 'Viktuuri, this pendant symbolizes Viktuuri.'

"Like it? I love it! Thank you for the time and effort you put into making thi-"

"Vitya!"

Viktor turned to see Yakov waving him over.

"Come, it's time to go."

Viktor sighed at their conversation being cut short again.

"Thanks for this, Yuuri. I hope to compete with you on the GP Finals."

Yuuri blushed cutely. "Y-You can count on it."

"See you then, Yuuri, Chris." He nodded to both men and left as coolly as he can feeling sorry for leaving out Chris in the conversation.

"See you!"

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Viktor kept on gushing about the pendant he received from Yuuri.

"Go to sleep, Vitya." Yakov made sure Viktor was settled before leaving for his own room.

When the door closed, Viktor sat up and turned on the desk lamp to stare at the pendant with a giddy smile.

"I'll treasure you forever." Viktor promised and proceeded to go to sleep.

* * *

Two years passed and with that the relationship of Yuuri and Viktor grew into chat mates and then to video call mates on social media. Viktor was lying on his bed chatting with Yuuri.

"Go to sleep, Vitya."

"Ehh, you sound like Yakov." Viktor whined.

"You better listen to Coach Feltsman then."

"Yes, yes, Yuuri. By the way, when are you travelling for America? Why not come to Russia?"

Yuuri smiled at the screen. "I'll be going next Tuesday. And I'll come to Russia in the future, don't worry."

"You better promise that. Good night, Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed. "Yes, it's a promise. Good night, Vitya."

The video call ended.

In the past years, instead of Viktor's crush diminishing, it actually grew into something close to love as he got to know more about Yuuri. He can't wait to see Yuuri in person again, only a few more months until the next season of GP. He was anticipating if it was nearly the time for Yuuri to win rather than him. Their scores last season were so close, only a few points difference. He can't wait.

* * *

 **Yuuri POV**

"Good morning, Coach Cialdini. I'm Katsuki Yuuri, you may call me Yuuri, pleased to finally meet you." I bowed to Celestino Cialdini.

"The pleasure is mine, Yuuri, welcome to Detroit. I hope you moved in fine?" we shook hands.

"It went so well so no worries. Please take care of me."

"That I will."

* * *

A few months has passed since I came to Detroit and now it's time again for the GP Finals after performing in the past cups and winning golds and silver.

"Just relax, Yuuri, and you'll be fine." Coach tried to reassure me with minimal success. I was already calm and ready for this. Free program here I come.

"Good luck Yuuri!" shouted both Chris from the bleachers where skaters who performed went to watch, Viktor from the back and some surprise people I didn't expect to cheer for me like JGP's Mila. I just gave them a smile and thumbs up.

"…Yuuri Katsuki!"

"Let's do this."

I went to the center and assumed my starting pose.

'It's show time.'

* * *

Chris, Viktor and I were standing at the podium, Viktor first, me second and Chris third. I won't let this get me down. I'll be gold soon, just you watch.

Chris looked at us and held out a high five which the three of us did. Which became the front page picture the next day in Russia's newspapers.

"Good job guys!" shouted Pretty-sensei from the bleachers with a tarpaulin of the three of our flags being waved above her head.

* * *

"Congratulations on winning, Yuuri!" Yu-chan exclaimed from the laptop. We were having a video call and it was already morning in Hasetsu.

"How are you and Takeshi? And of course the triplets?"

She chuckled. "We're all doing fine but the triplets are looking for their cool oji-san."

"Haha, that's a bit much. How's Hasetsu Castle doing?"

She shrugged. "We're training a few kids who idolizes you, they want to be like Hasetsu's Ice Prince."

"That's great then, you're gaining more students now."

"I know right, anyway, I have to go. I need to make breakfast. It was nice talking with you again, Yuuri. Good luck out there."

"You, too."

We waved at each other and cut the connection. I need to sleep, I still have classes the next day.

* * *

"Yuuri, can I talk with you a minute?" Coach asked.

"Sure, coach, what's the problem?" I hope it's not too serious.

"Perfect. I want you to talk with one of the skaters, he's having problems with his studies and if it persists he might not continue to compete at his state."

"I'll talk to him. Where can I find him?" This is a little bit serious.

"Thank goodness. Follow me. I'll talk to him first then you'll talk to him."

"Lead the way, coach."

* * *

A/N:

Not even a week and there's another chapter posted. YAY! I'm on a roll.

And guess what is one of the one's in Yuuri's bucket list was shown in this chapter.

Also, new characters, yay!

I'm still looking for some fan art for the cover page.

By the way Yuuri's age in this chapter is around 17-20 if anyone is wondering.


	6. In Between

**Third Person POV (JJ)**

JJ was given a stern talking to by Coach Cialdini about his studies but he hides his pain by grinning and being his obnoxious self. After all he said, coach went away, JJ was about to get into practice when someone approached him.

"You look like you need help with your academics."

JJ looked shocked. The popular Yuuri was talking to him. He looked behind him to make sure he was the one Yuuri was addressing.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, JJ."

JJ felt like he was going into cardiac arrest. The 'Yuuri Katsuki' knew his name.

"How did you know I was failing in Math and Science?!"

"I didn't, you just told me. I'm Katsuki Yuuri but you may call me Yuuri."

JJ wanted the ground to swallow him up with how embarrassed he was. His blush spread down his cheeks down to his neck.

"I can help you with them if you'll have me."

JJ thought it sounded like a marriage proposal. He felt elated but at the same time suspicious. What can he give that the 'Yuuri Katsuki' would want? He is just JJ, a dime a dozen skater and mediocre student under all his bravado. If the 'Yuuri Katsuki' thought he was going to use him, he had another thing coming.

"What do you get in return for helping me?"

Yuuri looked JJ dead in the eye which made him squirm with cold sweat sliding down his back.

'Shikes, I should not have said that. Now he's going to murder me and-'

"I want us to be friends." Yuuri said with all the seriousness in the world when in fact he was praying in his mind for his befriending method to work.

'-he's going to hide my bod- wait, what?'

JJ snapped out of his daze thinking that he misheard because it was impossible that someone would want to be his friend especially the 'Yuuri Katsuki'.

"Do you want to be friends or not?"

JJ's eyes widened. Never in a million years did he imagine the older man would want to be his friend, it was straight out of a dream. Without thinking, he grasped Yuuri's outstretched hand and shook it, nodding his assent still quite in shock. Yuuri then gave him a small smile.

"Thank goodness. Why don't we meet during lunch break tomorrow? You're free at noon, yes?"

JJ was on autopilot mode.

"Yes."

"Great! Let's meet up at the café two blocks from here, if it's fine with you?

"It's fine with me."

Yuuri then gave him a full blown grin which made stop working because of how bright the sparkles were shining around the older man's face.

"Okay then, see you!"

Yuuri went back whence he came while waving back at JJ.

"… See you…"

JJ stood at the same spot for five minutes when one of his rink mates approached him cautiously.

"JJ, are you okay?"

JJ suddenly swerves his head towards the rink mate making the rink mate jump back in fright.

"… Sempai noticed me."

JJ proceeded to walk away still in autopilot mode leaving the rink mate confused.

"… What?"

* * *

 **Yuuri POV**

I returned to my room after practice and promptly fist pumped.

"It worked. I should probably give Otabek a bear plushie when I meet him. His methods of making friends work. No, not a plushie, it would be a hassle carrying it around during competition… Maybe a keychain would work?"

A random roommate appears.

"Yuuri, who are you talking to?

I look back at the roommate.

"Yes, a keychain is very convenient to carry around and he can probably use it."

I approached him and clasped his shoulders.

"Thanks for the advice. You're a good friend."

I walk out of the room hoping to look for a classmate who sculpts wood for a hobby.

"… What?"

* * *

After helping JJ with his academics, I regularly hang out with him by the rink. As he gained confidence around me, he became more and more lively. He was to compete for the next season of JGP and I was also helping him practice with tips and accounts of my past experiences of the JGP. Though JJ was 5 years my junior we got along so well that I couldn't believe the original Yuuri was not friends with him during this time in the first place. But considering Yuuri's anxiety, I couldn't help but think that if they were friends, Yuuri would be the pushover senior.

JJ sometimes comes to my dorm wanting to study which is a surprise but knowing that his participation in the JGP depends on this, I'm happy to help him achieve his goal.

* * *

"Thanks for everything famous random roommate. I won't forget you." My random roommate said to me.

He was finally moving out because he wanted to spend his final university year back home. I was getting another roommate in a few weeks so I won't be lonely as much. The dorm was cozy and JJ was almost always around so everything would be fine.

"No problem, random roommate. Take care."

"You, too."

A random roommate disappeared from my life. It's a bit sad but we had different goals in life and maybe we'll meet again each other in the future. Only time will tell.

* * *

I was having a magazine interview in one of Detroit's agency buildings.

"So Mr. Katsuki, your flexibility is known throughout your still budding career, do you think any skater is more flexible than you?"

I laughed, what a weird question. "Well, I don't know about skaters but shachihoko are really flexible."

"So Chihoko is like a gymnast and are they Japanese also judging by the name?" a flabbergasted interviewer asked?

"Yes, like a gymnast and yes, they are Japanese."

The interviewer writes something in his notepad. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Katsuki, it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Holst."

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Viktor)**

Viktor was hanging out with Chris on their vacation. It was a coincidence they met at the same shop and were now they were in a conference room.

Viktor looks down at his hands moodily where the magazine was that Mila lent him because there was a front page article about Yuuri.

"So his heart is bewitched, eh?"

Chris looked at him bewildered. "Wait, what?"

Viktor stands up dramatically, head still bowed.

"I will not let it stand!" he shouts, one hand curled on his chest, the other stretched all the way to his side super dramatically, eyes glaring forward seemingly on something distasteful in the distance.

Chris looks at the glare's direction to check if someone was there. It was just a wall mounted white board. He shifts his gaze back to Viktor.

"… What?"

Viktor aggressively writes on the white board and shows off the words to Chris.

"This will be my theme for the Olympics!"

is still waiting to respond then he looks blankly at Viktor.

"Overcome what?"

"Not what!" Viktor flailed his hands.

"… What?"

"It's who!"

"… Overcome who?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Chihoko that's who!"

finally stopped working altogether. "… What?"

"I need to overcome Chihoko to finally obtain his heart all to myself." Viktor said with conviction.

"… Viktor, no."

"Viktor, yes!"

* * *

 **Yuuri POV**

I suddenly had the urge to sneeze… Someone must be talking about me. Meh.

I hope the dorm is clean enough in everyone's standards. My future roommate will be arriving soon so I'm tidying everything up. I'm not a messy person per se but I need to build a good impression. I sighed, I'm worrying too much. Coach said my roommate will meet him before coming here so coach will be the one to introduce us.

There was a knock on the door.

'Speak of the devil.'

I opened the door to two familiar faces though the other looked younger than what I was used to.

"Welcome you both, come on in."

I led them towards the common area. Coach stretched his hand out to the one beside him.

"Yuuri, this is Phichit Chulanont a Senior High student of a nearby high school and Phichit this is-"

"Katsuki Yuuri! It's an honor meeting you!" Phichit bowed down to me which is kind of embarrassing. Is he a fan or not?

"I'm a fan of yours, please accept me sempai!" He yelled still bowing.

I see, so this is how a young Phichit acts like. I hope he'll grow more comfortable around me.

"Calm down, Phichit." Coach tried to placate the excited teenager.

"I'm sorry but I really admire you. I hope to be just like you. I'm Phichit Chulanont, nice to meet you." He held out a hand to me which I grasped.

"Katsuki Yuuri but you may call me Yuuri. Nice to meet you, too, Phichit."

Phichit smiled brightly at me. He is kind of cute in a little brother kind of way.

"Please take care of me sempai!" he bowed once again.

Coach sighed. "Kids these days…"

I laughed. 'True coach, true.'

"Is anyone home?" Someone called out from the opened door.

Coach perked up. "Oh, JJ. Great timing, I want you to meet someone, come here."

"Who's this?"

"I'm Phichit Chulanont, sempai's new roommate, nice to meet you."

"Oh, another fan eh? As long as I'm his top kouhai. I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy but you can call me JJ. Great to meet you."

They shook hands.

With that both Phichit and JJ hit it off and managed to create a fan club with Phichit as president and JJ as vice president. What a hassle this two kouhais are but I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Life went on and it's time for the Winter Olympics again at Sochi, Russia. We were filming for my second Olympic story when the director changed the format of my video. Instead of a story, he wanted to showcase more about Yuzuru-san which was fine by me. Yuzuru-san must become more popular here.

* * *

 **Olympic Story Video**

Every time Yuuri is making a big decision, he always asks to himself, "What would Yuzuru-san do?"

It was a well-known fact that is even recorded on live television more than once.

The first time he did it on live TV, people speculated who this 'Yuzuru-san' could be. It was during a press con after his GPF debut. Was 'Yuzuru-san' a friend, a crush, a lover? Speculations ran high for many years after.

There was a video compilation about this 'habit' from family and friends.

Phichit and JJ shows up on the screen.

"Oh that? Yeah, he does it when there are big decisions he has to make and is unsure what to do. Personally, I think Yuuri-sempai has a crush." Phichit winks at the camera.

JJ strokes his chin. "I think Yuuri admires him but that's all I know."

* * *

Katsuki Hiroko and Mari is the next to appear on screen.

"Oh, Yuuri started doing that when he was five years old. He was so cute and we thought he had an imaginary friend and you know what he said about it?" Hiroko cupped her cheek and smiled.

Mari held out a video camera. "He looked so affronted and serious saying, wait, it would better if I show you."

A video of a cute, chubby five year old Katsuki Yuuri was looking at the video camera very seriously with a frown.

"I would have thought so, too, because no one that perfect should exist but there he is. Yuzuru-san inspires so many people and he inspires me, too."

The video clip ended.

"I think he saw one of the neighborhood boys and got a crush." Mari added.

* * *

Okukawa Minako is the next to appear on screen.

"Whoever this Yuzuru is and if you're watching this Yuzuru, if you hurt my little Yuuri, may the gods you pray to have mercy on your soul because I won't."

And with that, the Olympic story of Katsuki Yuuri ends. It was a short but concise video.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Viktor)**

A door slams open in a particular hotel.

"Chris!" Viktor shouted with all his might.

Chris jumps back in shock and promptly lands on the floor.

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Viktor sobs dramatically on the bed, Chris stands up and closes the door, apologizing to some irate neighbors.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetie."

"It's Yuuri."

Chris clenches his fist thinking that Viktor must have confessed to Yuuri and was brutally rejected.

"Where is he? I'm going to punch his face into next week, friend or not."

"What?! Why?!"

"Nothing. What did he do this time?" Chris patted Viktor's back consolingly.

Viktor shoves his phone to Chris' face, there was a video then he proceeded to press play.

Chris watched the video with more exasperation the longer it played.

"I'm going to change up my programs a bit."

"Because of Yuzuru?" Chris asked in exasperation.

"Especially because of Yuzuru!"

"Why?"

"He is even more competition than Chihoko. Yuuri claims that he wanted to skate competitively because of him. He even said in a post with the view over Hasetsu with a caption'I saw a man so beautiful I cried.' The picture suggested he was not alone! I'm going to show that I can be more desirable than that man. Besides, no one has ever seen him before. If he's too scared to be seen with Yuuri, I'll take the opportunity to snatch him away." Viktor panted after his rant.

"Is he even a skater?"

Viktor hit the bed. "He's supposed to be. Yuuri was inspired to compete because of him.

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me, I'm a bit jet lagged."

Chris leads Viktor out of the room.

"Good night."

The door closes on Viktor's face.

"… What?"


End file.
